A technique of fixing a wire harness to a mounting object is described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of fixing a wire harness to a mounting object using a clamp (also referred to as a clip, for example). Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of fixing a roof harness to a roof lining (also referred to as a head lining or a roof trim, for example).
Herein, when the wire harness is fixed using the clamp as is the case for Patent Document 1, a hole for fixing the clamp needs to be formed in the mounting object. However, when the mounting object of the wire harness is a member exposed indoors such as the roof lining described in Patent Document 2, there is a possibility that the clamp may be exposed indoors in a case where a hole for fixing the clamp is formed in the member and the clamp is inserted into and locked to the hole. As described above, it may not be appropriate in some cases, depending on the mounting object, to apply the technique of forming the hole for fixing the clamp and fixing the clamp.
Thus, in Patent Document 2, the roof harness is fixed to the roof lining by an adhesive agent such as a pressure sensitive adhesive tape or a hot-melt material.